


Molly's Surprise Friend

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accepting Molly Hooper, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets & Wagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Different Types Of Relationships, Engaged Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Ending, Lingerie, Minor Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Molly & Irene Both Care About Sherlock, Molly Hooper & Irene Adler Friendship, POV Molly Hooper, Post-The Final Problem, Relationship Discussions, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sitting on Laps, Surprised Sherlock, Teasing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: During the planning for their wedding, Molly mentions she has a friend, and it turns out to be someone Sherlock knowsquitewell, much to his surprise...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliedilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliedilly/gifts).



> So for anyone who hasn't realized it yet, I am both a Sherlolly and Adlock shipper, and I like coming up with ways for both relationships (whatever Sherlock and Irene's relationship is as of TLD and whatever Sherlock and Molly's relationship is as of the montage at the end of TFP) to coexist peacefully. Ages ago on Tumblr I saw a headcanon from **victoriareads** that went " _Molly wanted to invite her new friend Irene to the wedding, which made Sherlock raise his eyebrow. Luckily for all attending (especially Mycroft) Irene said that she didn’t do weddings but did send along some fine lingerie for Molly_ " which I tweaked slightly in light of series 4 for this fic, which was claimed by **elliedilly** in my Sherlolly Fic Prompt Claim in January (G1). BTW, [this is the lingerie set](http://placedeladentelle.tumblr.com/post/158195391894/passion-flower-by-gossard-vip-30-38-a-g) Irene sent.

“I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible,” Sherlock said, flipping through the bridal magazine she’d left on her chair.

Molly scoffed. She hadn’t been very involved in Mary and John’s wedding, not having been part of the bridal party, but she imagined he was not _nearly_ this nonchalant seeming about the whole thing with _their_ wedding. She was waiting for him to become a full-on Bridezilla. Personally, she would be quite happy just eloping, but...a wedding was wanted, so a wedding they would have. “I suppose we should conquer the wedding invitations,” Molly said, looking over at Sherlock. “I’m sure you have a few people to invite?”

Sherlock gave her a look, pursing his lips slightly. “Teasing?”

“I suppose I am if you’re teasing about flexibility,” she said.

He lowered the magazine and looked at her. “I only want to go through this once so I want it to be perfect,” he said quietly.

Her slightly irritated look melted and she got up, moving to go sit on his lap, plucking the magazine out of his hands and tossing it haphazardly aside before sat down. “Sherlock, I don’t care if we get married in front of nine hundred people or ten million or just two. I don’t care if we have a big wedding or a small one or if we just bloody elope. I don’t. All I care about is being your wife. The pomp and ceremony doesn’t matter. If your parents want it so badly, they can treat your brother better and focus on finding him a wife.”

Sherlock huffed a laugh. “Like there’s a hope in Hades of that happening. He’s cut himself off from happiness.”

“But he deserves it,” she said.

“Yes, he does, but he won’t allow himself to have it. Not as long as there’s Eurus to take care of. And us.” He let his fingers curl around the curve of her waist. “Would you really chuck this all away and elope?”

She nodded. “Tropical destination weddings are quite popular, I’m told. And we could bring along your brother and John and Rosie.”

“Telling my parents to bugger off isn’t a good start to our wedded bliss,” he said with a slight smirk.

“Well, we can have a reception, and you in tails and me in a dress and maybe a renewal of vows when we get back. But really, for the actual day, the less pressure the better.”

He started drumming his fingers on her hip as he thought. “Anyone else you’d care to invite?”

“Martha?” she thought. “And Anthea, you know your brother won’t leave without her.” She thought for a moment. “I’d invite my online friend but she says she doesn’t do weddings. But when I told her we were engaged she sent along some gorgeous lingerie. It’s by Gossard VIP.”

“Have I seen it yet?” he asked, perking up.

“I was going to save it for the honeymoon,” she said with a smile. “You know, when we spend our first night together as husband and wife, when I emerge from the washroom in the black and pink set with the garters and the thigh high stockings...”

“Isn’t it customary to wear white to a wedding?” Sherlock asked, nuzzling her neck slightly.

“Izzy said you might prefer black instead.”

He stopped and mumbled out a curse. “She would,” he said quietly.

She laughed. “And I think I win the hundred quid bet now,” she said.

“What bet?” he said pulling away and looking at her. 

“Of how long it would take you to catch on Irene and I have been chatting,” she said. She leaned in and kissed him softly. “Neither of us are jealous women. I know you would think I might be, but...I’m not. She’s special to you. We just both want you to be happy. And she’s actually quite a delight. I like her. Not in a romantic way, but I think she’s a good person.”

“You do?” he asked, surprised.

Molly nodded. “If you text her, that’s your choice. I’ll leave that between you two. Just know I have conversations with her, too. Nothing sexual or romantic, just friendly. And if you lie to her about how you’re doing, so help me, we’ll both ream your arse for it. Understood?”

He nodded, and then pulled her closer, resting her forehead against his. “I care for her, but I don’t love her. I love you.”

“I know,” Molly said, putting her arms around his neck. “I don’t want to make you choose between anyone you care about, Sherlock. If I did that, you wouldn’t be the man I loved.”

“Which is one of the many reasons I love you,” he said before kissing her. The kiss quickly became more passionate in nature, with Sherlock’s hand beginning to run under her shirt, hiking it up under his thumb. After a moment he pulled away, letting his fingers play under her bra. “I think if you tell Irene you showed me the lingerie early she’ll send more.”

Molly laughed and then pressed a kiss on his jawline. “Should I say white might be better this time?”

He bit back a moan. “I have no preference for color as long as there’s very little fabric.” He stood then, carrying her to their room, Molly’s laughter trailing behind them.


End file.
